Don't Wake the Reaper
by Ryo0oki
Summary: Relena hates Duo. She hates him so much she's willing to mess with someone else's dark powers to kill him. But she makes a mistake and now the Gundam Pilots have a week before they die. Or something worse. [DISCONTINUED]


*sigh* Everyone had their turn at ¡®someone stalk GW pilots and tries to kill them¡¯

*sigh*Everyone had their turn at ¡®someone stalk GW pilots and tries to kill them¡¯.Now here¡¯s mine.It¡¯s a little confusing(like all of my fics) and I¡¯m really not sure if this is any good, since it¡¯s practically considored a clich¨¦ fic.It was inspired by a Japanese movie I watched.Subtitled.In Chinese.I understood it a whole lot.

Warnings: 1x2/2x1, delusional bitch Relena, um¡­ I¡¯ll tell you more if I get more up, I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, or Gundam Wing.That is unless you¡¯re talking about the model in my room and the VCD in by disc drawer.

Summary: Relena hates Duo.She hates him so much she¡¯s willing to mess with someone else¡¯s dark powers to kill him.But she makes a mistake and now the Gundam Pilots have a week before they die.Or something worse.

Don¡¯t Wake the Reaper: Prelude

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Relena Peacecraft drummed the tabletop with her fingers.It was sleek and slippery; it had just been polished.It was made out of wood, but had been glazed until it reflected.She looked at herself on the surface.The Queen of the World was terrified to be in such a place, but her reflection didn¡¯t show it.In fact, she looked cool, calm, and completely in control.

She wished she felt the same.

Relena was sitting in a metal fold-out chair, something she had never used in her life before this.She was in a small room.It was dimly lit by a single 60 watt lightbulb, which flickered in and out.The wallpaper was peeling, revealing dark cracks in the wall.Once she saw movement and shuddered at the thought of what it might be.The table stood out in its glory.

The man sitting across from her reminded her of Duo.Kind of.It was everything she hated about the boy- the self-assured smirk, the long hair, and the seemingly innocent eyes.Oh, yeah, the annoying attitude, which said, to her at least, ¡°I-own-the-world-so-you¡¯d-better-not get-in-my-way¡±.

God, she hated Duo.

She hated him so much.Heero was hers, he loved her and she knew it.Boys just *didn¡¯t* like other boys.

But that conniving _bitch_ Duo had captured Heero with his lies.And now she wanted him *gone*, dead, or begging her for mercy.

Relena¡¯s lips curled into a smile at the very thought.

¡°You are *sure* this will kill him?¡± she asked, trying to keep her tone as cold and clipped as possible.

The man smiled wickidly, revealing teeth that weren¡¯t half there.¡°It will kill *anyone*.Do you have the money?¡±

Relena nodded, pulling out a Platinum credit card.¡°All in here.¡±

The man took the card and ran it through some sort of machine.This was the part she was most nervous about.She knew he could take the credit card and run.If he did that¡­ well, she¡¯d have to see if her shooting lessons did any good.

The gun was for self-defense.She knew how these ¡­people dealed, and it was not usually pretty.

The device beeped, revealing the agreed total- 2,341,000.Money was no object for her.She would have gladly paid triple the price as long as it meant Duo¡¯s certain demise.

And assassins were way too messy and unreliable.

¡°Now how does a little girl like you have so much money lying around?¡± the man asked smirking and pushing the package over to her side.¡°Although I¡¯m not complaining.¡±

Relena placed her manicured hand over the package and pulled it closer.She smiled in what she hoped to be a mysterious way.¡°I have many resources.¡±

¡°Oh.¡±

She took a deep breath, picked up the light bag, and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, back in her office, Relena traced the rectangular shape with the tips of her nails.She had painted them black for the ¡®tough girl¡¯ effect.Ugh.

The problem was, she thought as she pulled off her earrings(six clip-on silver hoops, each larger, than anything she had ever worn before), how to get Duo to see it without Heero seeing it as well.She knew that they were currently sharing an apartment- and at that thought, she growled because it was a _single_ bedroom apartment ¨Cbut never mind that.After all, she was sure Duo had forced him.

Pulling over a padded chair, she plopped in front of her computer.She hit a few keys and while waiting for the program to load, slipped off her mini leather jacket.

There we go! she thought as the picture focused.It was someone¡¯s bedroom.Clothes were strewn all around on one half, while the other was so clean and neat you could have spotted a dust particle a mile away.

¡°Hee-chan!!!¡±

At the sound, Relena cringed.Not because of the word, for she herself had called him that many, many times.No, it was the person who said it.

The above mentioned came into view as he bounded into the room and onto the (growl) _single_ king-sized bed.

Duo.Maxwell.Was.Going.To.Be.Dead.

Then Heero came in, and her heart tore at how utterly depressed and sad he looked.He slowly walked over to where Duo was waiting with a malicious grin.Duo suddenly tackled him and forced Heero to kiss him.

Relena turned off the computer, unable to look at the unholy things that _bastard_* was making Heero do.

Then she began to laugh, insanity clearly showing in her crystaline blue eyes.Heero was going to be gone tomorrow, off on some sort of errand for Quatre.She briefly paused her laugh to cheer for him for getting away from Duo.It was a very short time, but she would make do. 

Tomorrow Duo would get a package.And then she would wait.

Relena continued her insane laughter until she passed out over the keyboard.

But even as she slept, a disturbing smile flirted around her lips.

TBC?

*You notice Relena uses both bitch and bastard in this story?What does that say about Duo¡¯s sex?

Well?Good?Bad?Review please!I have never ever written a fic with so much Relena in it!!!If you don¡¯t review, I won¡¯t continue.If I don¡¯t continue¡­ um.. um.. you¡¯ll be sad?Ah, who am I kidding. No one likes me!!! *sniff,sniff*

Duo: Well why would they like you?This is a fic to kill ME!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Duo: Please review.She¡¯s giving me a headache.

*brightens*

-Ryo0oki

¡°6x2= a lot of hair.¡±


End file.
